Is This Love?
by LiTtL3 - DhAmPiR
Summary: Bella and Edward are both 15 years old. They move to the same town and end up moving in right next door to each other. They become best of friends and start to have feelings for each other, but don't know what the feelings are. Is this love? Lemons later!
1. Moving

So, this is my new story…. Well, hope you enjoy.

Summary: Bella and Edward are both 15 years old. They move to the same town and end up moving in right next to each other. They move to the same town and end up moving in right next door to each other. They become best of friends and start having feelings for each other, but don't know what the feelings are. Is this love? Will they fall head over heals for each other? Or will it turn out bad for the both of them?

Chapter 1- Moving

BPOV

**I was putting my last box in the back of the car. My mom, dad, and I were moving to a small town called Forks. I hate moving from the big city and my friends, but what my parents says, goes. So here I am packing to move. I wonder if I'm going to have any new friends.**

"**Are you almost ready, honey?" asked my mom, Renee.**

"**Yeah Mom."**

**I walked up to the car and got in the backseat. Charlie, my Dad, was driving. And my Mom was in the front seat. I grabbed my Ipod and turned it on. Next thing I knew, I was asleep.**

* * *

**When I woke up, I saw a sign that said Forks. So, we were in Forks already? That was fast. We pulled up in front of an old, white two story house. There was a porch swing and an old oak tree with a tire swing in front. I got out of the car to get a better look at the house.**

"**So, do you like it?" Mom asked.**

"**Yeah, it's really pretty."**

"**Good." She stood behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.**

**EPOV**

Me, my Mom, and Dad are moving to Forks. My Dad, Carlisle, is going to work at the hospital there. I'm going to miss my house in Idaho.

I was opening the car door when I heard a loud boom from the sky. Hmm, it must be about to storm. Good thing we are leaving, I hate storms. Oh right, I forgot that we were moving to the rainiest place in the U.S. _Shit. _This sucks.

* * *

We were pulling up to a nice two story blue house. The paint was peeling a little, but other than that, it was nice. It was cloudy today. Like always here.

Next door I seen a cute brunette swinging on a tire swing. I wonder what her name is. She got off the swing and looked over toward me and smiled. I smiled my crooked grin back. She started walking toward me. Once she got to me, she held out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you. Are you moving in next door?"

"Yeah. Do you live there?"

"Yeah. I'm Bella."

"Edward."

"Cool. I better get back to my house before my parents start to worry. Will I see you again soon?"

"Yeah. I live here now. So, we will probably be seeing a lot of each other." I smiled at her.

"Yeah we probably will. So, see you soon?"

"Yup. Bye"

* * *

I went outside later that day and she was on the swing. When she spotted me, she waved me over. I ran over there to meet her.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"So, do you wanna hang out over here for a few?" She asked shyly.

"Sure."

"Will you push me?"

"Yeah." I stood behind her and pushed her hard.

"So how old are you?" She asked as I pushed her.

"Fifteen. You?"

"Same. Umm, when is your b-day?"

"June 20th. You?"

"September 13th."

"Where did you come from?"

"My parents." She smiled.

"Oh, haha. Really though?" I smiled at her joke though.

"I moved from the hills of West Virginia." She said in the cutest country accent. I had to laugh at that.

"I moved from Idaho." I said.

"That's cool. Push me higher!" I pushed her higher.

"WEEE!!!"

"So, do you know where the school is?"

"It's closer to the town. We aren't very far away." She stated.

"Okay."


	2. School Day

**So, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2- School Day**

**BPOV**

It was Monday morning as I walked over to Edward's house. We decided we would go to school together. I knocked on the door and a beautiful young woman appeared.

"Hello. You must be Bella. Edward has talked so much about you."

I blushed a deep red. "Yes, I'm Bella. How are you Mrs., Cullen?"

"Oh, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." She let out a tiny laugh. "Edward should be down any second now."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Edward walked down the stairs in blue jeans and a black tee shirt. He looked nice.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Bye Mom." Edward walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Esme."

"Bye sweethearts. Have a nice day."

We walked out the door and went to school. As we got there, everybody was staring at us. Well, I guess they weren't used to new kids.

"I don't like them staring at us." I said to Edward.

"Me either."

We walked to the office to get our schedules. "So, what do you have?" I asked him.

"Umm, Spanish, English, Music, Geometry, Lunch, Biology, and Art. You?"

"English, Geometry, Spanish, History, Lunch, Biology, and Gym. At least we have Lunch and Biology together."

"Yeah, true."

"Well we better get to class before we are late. Bye. See you at lunch."

"Okay."

I walked to class and sat down in the back. Next thing I know there is a pixie like girl beside me bouncing in her seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"She's fine. She is always this hyper." A beautiful blonde said as she sat down in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." The pixie who's name is Alice said.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I said.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella. I can already tell we are going to be friends."

"Don't be scared of her. She says she can see the future. But I wouldn't bet against her. She usually IS right." Rosalie chuckled.

"Well, for your information, I can see the future." Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie.

"Oh, and by the way, you can call me Rose."

"Okay."

"Bella. Will you sit with us at lunch? Please?" Alice pouted.

"Sure. Just as long as my friend Edward can too."

"Oh. The other new person?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Sure. How do you guys know each other?"

"We moved in right next door to each other. Ironic huh? Two new people move into town right next door."

"Oh. That's cool."

"You three in the back. Quiet down. Don't make me have to move you." The teacher yelled.

"Sorry." Alice said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All my other classes were boring. And now I'm heading to lunch. I spotted Edward.

"Hey! Edward! Over here!" I yelled at him. He turned around and smiled at me. He walked over.

"Hey." He said.

"I met some new people. Do you want to go sit with them with me?"

"I don't know. Will they let me?"

"Yeah. I already asked them."

"Okay then."

We walked into the cafeteria a spotted them. I walked over and said hi.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped.

"This is Emmett and Jasper. Guys this is Edward and Bella. Sit."

"Okay." I sat down beside Alice and Edward beside me. We talked about mindless stuff and I went off in my own thoughts. I wonder what my friends were doing right now. I wonder how Jake was coping. He seemed depressed that I was leaving. And Jake was JUST my friend. NOT boyfriend, which everybody else seemed to think.

"BELLA!!" Alice screeched.

I looked at her. "What?"

"You zoned out on me. Did you not just hear a word I just said?"

"Sorry. No"

"I said that we need to get together this weekend and go to Port Angeles."

"Okay. To do what?"

"Shopping!! Of course."

"Oh God! I HATE shopping with a passion!"

"Too bad. You and Rose are going with me."

"Fine." I pouted.

"That's not going to work with me missy."

"Man."

The bell rang and I got up to go to my next class. Me and Edward walked to Biology together.

That class went by in a blur. Just like the rest of the day. At the end of the day I had exchanged numbers with Alice and Rose. I found out that Rose and Jasper were twins, Alice lived with her Mom, and Emmett lived with his parents. They were all so nice.

"I felt someone come up behind me and turned around. Edward was standing there.

I smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

We walked home together and went to our separate houses saying we would see each other tomorrow.

And that night I went to sleep with good dreams of my new friends and Edward. Maybe this move wouldn't be as bad as I thought. And with those happy thoughts, I drifted to sleep.

**Done. So, do you Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know if I should keep writing this or not. **

**Love Danielle (sassylove101)**


	3. Another Day

**Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- Another Day**

**EPOV**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I reached my hand over to the nightstand, but couldn't find it. I reached over a little further and fell off the bed. I lay on the floor.

"Oww."

I stood up and turned my alarm off. "Stupid damn alarm clock."

I went to the bathroom and stripped down. When I got the water warm enough, I got in. I let the water hit me for a while. Then I washed my hair and body. As I stood there, I felt so good.

"Edward! You need to get out or your going to be late!" My Mother called.

"Okay. Thanks."

I jumped out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to my room. I picked out some clothes and put them on. I heard my Mom talking to Bella downstairs so I went down.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey."

"Are you ready?"

"Yup. You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you." I said. And she did look nice.

We walked to school together again. I went to my locker and headed off to my first class. I sat down and then a girl sat down beside me.

"Hi. I'm Tanya Denali."

"Edward."

"Well. Why don't you come and sit with us today at lunch. Instead of the freaks and that ugly new girl."

Now that made me angry. Nobody talks about my friends that way. "For your information, they are NOT freaks! And Bella is NOT ugly. She prettier than you! And I think you're the freak! So leave me and my friends alone!"

"Well, well, well. Don't we have a temper here. Soon enough you will want to hang out with us instead of them. So I'm not worried now."

"I will never want to hang out with you." At that I got up and walked to another seat. At least she didn't follow me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just two more minutes. Two more. Then I will be able to see Bella and my friends for lunch.

Finally the bell rang and I ran out of the class. As I got to my locker, I seen Bella.

"Hey." She said as she bounced over to me.

"Hey."

"Are ya ready to go eat?"

"Yup." I said as we walked down the hall to the lunch room. We sat at the table we sat at yesterday with our new friends.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped.

"Hello." We said in sync. I sat down and Bella sat down beside me.

"Hey losers! Hi Edward!" Tanya said as she walked past our table.

"I told you that they weren't losers!" I yelled.

"Well, sooner or later you will think differently. And I will be waiting for you." She started walking off when I said, "That will never happen."

"We'll see about that." Was all she said as she sat with her skanky friends.

"I seriously hate her. And I just met her today."

"Me too. And that was the first time I seen her." Bella said.

"Well, she has always been a skanky bitch." Rose said.

"I agree with you sister." Alice said.

"I think all of us agree." Piped Emmett.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I waited outside Bella's last class for her. She came out last, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that stupid Tanya and her bitchy friends."

"What did they do now?"

"They said I was nothing but a nobody. And that I was ugly." She sobbed.

"Your are not ugly Bella. You are prettier than her. And you are not a nobody. Please don't listen to a word she says. Please."

"Okay." She said in a non convincing way.

"Oh come on Bella, you don't actually believe her shit do you?"

"Maybe."

"Bella. Don't."

"Okay. Can we please get out of here?"

"Yeah. Come on." I put my hand around her waist and led her outside. We walked all the way to her house and she asked me to come in with her.

"Sure."

"Okay. Follow me." I followed her to her room and she plopped down on her bed and patted the space next to her.

"For some reason, I feel like I can trust you more than I can trust some of my friends that I have known since I was little. And I just met you like three days ago."

"Me too, Bella. Me too."

She laid her head on my shoulder and we just sat there. There was no need for talking. We were comfortable with each others presences. And nothing else.

**So, did you like it? love it? hate it? please tell me if I should continue this story. So please please please review!! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**Author's Note**

Okay guys. I'm soooo very sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but I have a huge writers' block and I need some ideas for my story. So please please please help me get some ideas and PM me. That is if you want to. Thanks to all of you guys who are reading my story. I appreciate it a lot. And I'm so very sorry I haven't updated for a while. Love you all!!

-Danielle (sassylove101) xoxoxo


End file.
